The present invention relates to a sabre saw, and more specifically to a portable power operated sabre saw having a saw blade performing a reciprocating and orbital motion.
Various power operated saws having a saw blade making a reciprocating and orbital motion are known in the art. Such saws are for instance disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,137,893; 2,705,980; 2,793,661; 2,879,815; 3,863,342; 3,971,132; and 3,945,120. A common disadvantage of these known saws is that the mechanism for moving the saw blade along its reciprocating and orbital motion is either rather complicated or contains rather large rotating masses which impart to the saw blade undesired vibrations.